


Phoenix ~ Philippa Georgiou (fanvid)

by CynicalStardustKingdom



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalStardustKingdom/pseuds/CynicalStardustKingdom





	Phoenix ~ Philippa Georgiou (fanvid)

YouTube link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPQVT7q4aic


End file.
